compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is a chronological list of particularly important or significant events in the Star Wars Combine. Year -1 * Day 110: Ranma joins the Imperial Army. Year 0 * Day 0: Star Wars Combine opens to the public. This marks the beginning of Combine Galactic Time (CGT). * Day 0: Emperor Spytek currently reigns as leader of the Galactic Empire. * Day 1: Targ Seth'Gul replaces Aarkon as leader of the Rebel Alliance. * Day 2: Rebel Alliance officially declares war on the Galactic Empire and many other factions. * Day 5: Black Sun and Alissma are formed. * Day 6: Fizzban outlines rules regarding the time frame and setting of the Star Wars Combine. * Day 73: The Combine Commander (CCom), the first client for the Star Wars Combine, is released. * Day 87: Zee Wolf becomes the new leader of the Rebel Alliance. * Day 122: Growing discontent within the Galactic Empire forces Emperor Spytek to abdicate. * Day 122: After a power struggle against Connel and Veynom, Piett becomes Emperor. * Day 182: The 1.22 update for the Combine Commander (CCom) program is released. * Day 201: First Legion is founded. * Day 205: The next version of the Combine Commander (CCom), version 1.23, is released. * Day 208: Fizzban appoints Ranma as Chief Editor of the Star Wars Combine. * Day 255: The Falleen Federation is formed. * Day 259: Centrepoint Space Station (CSS) is founded. * Day 344: Galactic Empire nationalizes Sky High Holdings. * Day 344: Emperor Piett of the Galactic Empire outlaws the Kengou Doragon organization. * Day 344: Galactic Empire places a death-mark on Maverick, the leader of Kengou Doragon. * Day 345: Sim Master Fizzban announces the Combine Commander (CCom) has been discontinued. * Day 358: Industrial Automation is founded. * Day 362: The Wraiths are founded. Year 1 * Day 18: Aurora Tech is formed with Kosh Naranek as president. * Day 104: King Andrew I of the Hapes Consortium is assassinated. * Day 104: Prince Jesse James assumes the Hapan throne as king. * Day 106: The Night Thieves are founded. * Day 178: Galactic Salvage Incorporated is founded. * Day 197: Sarin Incorporated is founded. * Day 199: Bantha Fodder Pets is founded. * Day 212: Piett steps down as Emperor. Piett is succeeded by Connel. * Day 214: In opposition to Connel, certain Imperials leave the Galactic Empire and form The Core. * Day 249: Aurora Tech moves its headquarters to Anzat. * Day 289: Korsh Naranek steps down as president of Aurora Tech. He is succeeded by Basil Midnight. * Day 303: Veynom becomes Sim Master of the Star Wars Combine. He shares joint-control with Fizzban. * Day 304: Niko begins closed beta-testing sessions on IRC for ICIS v1.03. * Day 305: Grand Admiral Veynom and Minister Ranma depart the Empire for the Unknown Regions. * Day 311: The Constitution of the Republic is released by the Rebel Alliance. * Day 317: Niko releases version 1.03 of ICIS, the program which replaced the Combine Commander. * Day 318: Princess Gabriella Storm steps down as leader of Black Sun. Prince Keevan succeeds her. * Day 320: Connel steps down as Emperor. Mccarthur assumes the Imperial throne. * Day 329: The Macintosh variant of ICIS 1.1 is released. This Mac version features space travel. * Day 341: Spookie resigns as Supreme Commander of the Rebel Alliance, and Shae Briston assumes command. * Day 353: Connel returns to the Galactic Empire as Minister of Defense. Year 2 * Day 0: Emperor Mccarthur appoints the newly-returned Connel as his Executive Officer (XO). * Day 1: An alien artifact found by TetraCorp causes several people to transform into aliens. * Day 2: Daiel DeCor assumes the position of CEO at the Black Star Corporation. * Day 8: Arch Bishop ChrisBacca is invested as the new leader of the religious group of H'Kig. * Day 11: Tritian becomes Vice President of Zenith Transportation. * Day 14: Kosh Naranek comes back as President of Aurora Technologies. He replaces Basil Midnight. * Day 18: The Imperial science vessel Huron is destroyed on its mission to the Unknown Regions. * Day 69: The Falleen Federation signs the Constitution of the Republic. * Day 81: Connel leaves the Galactic Empire and the Star Wars Combine. * Day 92: Orion becomes president of the New Anzat Order. * Day 102: The ICIS Software Development Kid (ICIS SDK) is released. * Day 105: Aurora Tech moves its headquarters to Dathomir. * Day 108: Arakyd Industries Droid Manufacturers is founded. * Day 111: Piett, a former Emperor of the Galactic Empire, returns from the Unknown Regions. * Day 112: Liberty News Investigations is founded. * Day 115: Chronokill transfers his leadership of the Bounty Hunter Alliance to Icarus. * Day 126: The system of Neutral Faction Groups (NFGs) is replaced by Combine Members Groups (CMGs). * Day 129: The Kathol Republic is founded. * Day 140: The Rebel Alliance proposes a peace treaty to the Galactic Empire. * Day 141: The Rebel Alliance retracts the latter peace offer. * Day 142: The Galactic Empire demands the unconditional surrender of the Rebel Alliance. * Day 150: Shae Briston steps down as Supreme Commander of the Rebel Alliance. * Day 158: Tembre Fe`ll becomes the new leader of Oracle Space Lines. * Day 164: David Salohah, popularly known as Dr. Fro, becomes the president of the Rebel Alliance. * Day 169: Kosh Naranek steps down as president of Aurora Tech and is replaced by Remi Coda. * Day 212: Mccarthur steps down as Emperor. He is succeeded by Charon. * Day 221: Hal Breden is replaced by Ravyn Nightstorm as head of the Galactic Medical Institute (GMI). * Day 239: "From the Ashes," a Combine wide RPG scenario, begins. * Day 239: Jennifer Dreighton replaces Lord Knyte as leader of The Core. * Day 242: Kosh Naranek replaces KiltJoy as owner of the Genesis Corporation. * Day 249: Gunner Terrik steps down as president of Ubrikkian Corporation. He is succeeded by Kida Mer. * Day 334: The Rebel Alliance announces the re-establishment of the Jedi Council. * Day 353: The Galactic Medical Institute offers a neutrality and/or non-aggression pact to all factions. Year 3 * Day 1: OmniCorp is founded. * Day 1: Jorran Kale steps down as President of NeuroSaav Technologies. John Stark replaces him. * Day 23: Omega Order Vehicles opens for business. * Day 26: Vyk Drago becomes the leader of the New Anzat Order. * Day 30: Blue Sabre Transportation, led by Sterik Hasger, opens for business. * Day 48: Venix Fire becomes the leader of The Wraiths after the resignation of Navik Ikron. * Day 59: Emperor Charon requires all vessels be registered with the Imperial Port Authority. * Day 76: The Rebel Alliance High Command arrests President Cyrus Cloudwalker for treason. * Day 81: The Galactic Empire arrests and executes Zeblork for theft and embezzlement. * Day 81: The Hutt Council is formed under the auspices of the Galactic Empire. * Day 83: Jim Stratus of the Galactic Empire purchases Galactic Salvage Incorporated. * Day 86: Green Devil replaces Haden Rodery as Chancellor of Loronar Security. * Day 94: Imperial Core and Sith Empire factions merge to become the Dark Empire. * Day 101: The Hutt Council places a death sentence on all members of the Dark Empire. * Day 103: Ashe is replaced by Kail Denear as president of Universal Network Bank. * Day 105: Relm Hesek is appointed Supreme Commander of the Rebel Alliance. * Day 107: "The Dathomir Crisis" erupts between Black Sun and the Hapes Consortium. * Day 111: Emperor Charon appoints Grand Vizier Naal Soven as leader of COMPNOR. * Day 113: The Galactic Empire arrests and executes the leader of the Ubrikkian Corporation. * Day 143: Emperor Charon appoints Vir Calder as Moff of the Fakir Sector. * Day 145: Kavvel resigns as leader of Aurora Tech and is replaced by Mythrantar. * Day 162: Kosh Naranek of the Black Sun Trading Company weds Syn. * Day 169: Genma Digma assumes control of the Trans-Galactic Transportation. * Day 172: New Anzat Order and the Dark Empire sign "a friendship treaty." * Day 186: Bounty Hunter Alliance captures and executes Kryl Vysk, an infamous Arconian. * Day 188: The Ubrikkian Corporation elects Bryce as their new leader. * Day 192: Davpa Bolom steps down as head of Cyber Technologies. Yurok replaces him. * Day 199: Octavus Sanguis becomes leader of Trilon Incorporated. * Day 213: Green Devil of Loronar Security is killed by Kuraine, leader of Astralwerks Engineering. * Day 217: Thraken Solo starts Colonial Shipworks. * Day 218: Princess Gabriella Storm of the Dark Empire defects to the Galactic Empire. * Day 221: Greyson Uebles declares a truce between the Dark Empire and Galactic Empire. * Day 225: Bel Ker Production is founded. * Day 226: Talon Efrawn is relieved of his position as CEO of Aurora Tech. Tarkacheen replaces him. * Day 232: Bonias opens a "soap factory" on Bastion; the soap is made using "non-human life-forms." * Day 234: Under the guidance of Intellifish, several factions form "the League of Trade." * Day 236: Black Knight becomes the owner of Trans-Galactic Transportation. * Day 238: Nisshutsu Shipyards opens for business. * Day 239: Vel Koon announces the formation of the Kel Dor Confederacy. * Day 239: Infinity Casino reopens. Kam Farlight celebrates his new position as owner of Infinite Dark. * Day 240: Rik Avner becomes owner of Twin Star Mining after the mysterious death of former CEO Laetras. * Day 241: Jova PallaDel becomes the owner and president of the Ubrikkian Corporation. * Day 242: Jake Kiltar becomes the president of Cloud City. * Day 270: Bounty Hunter Alliance captures and executes Kyrk Lyder, an infamous Trandoshan. * Day 271: Spookie, a former Supreme Commander, is expelled from the Rebel Alliance for theft. * Day 281: Ace Menshu replaces Chan as magistrate of the Trade Federation. * Day 283: Lord Xa Draet assumes power as leader of Centrepoint Space Station. * Day 289: Outrider Trading becomes a nationalized faction of the Hapes Consortium. * Day 290: Vodo Bonias announces a merger between the Dark Empire and Galactic Empire. * Day 290: Corbin Esco of the Trade Federation unveils "Shockball Wagering," a popular event. * Day 317: Victor von Ismay, a Sector Adjutant, is promoted to Moff of the Corellian Sector. * Day 329: Kloran replaces Kurner Dah'tar as leader of the JUGANOTH Mining Corporation. * Day 352: Uther Von Kaldreon replaces Blackthrone as leader of Blue Sabre Transportation. * Day 354: Aves Larkin and Acria Larkin resign from the Falleen Federation. * Day 361: Longfur is replaced by Incubus Kaine as president of Astralwerks Engineering. Year 4 * Day 1: Corbin Esco is revealed to have purchased the Trade Federation. * Day 3: Suzukai Semurai becomes owner and leader of the Universal Network Bank. * Day 3: Kam Farlight appoints Kai Orkhal as president of Outrider Trading. * Day 4: The Galactic Empire issues an arrest warrant for Corbin Esco. * Day 29: Black Sun offers 500,000 reward for Biggs, former CEO of Industrial Automation. * Day 30: Tycho Celchu, a well-known trader, assumes ownership of Trilon Incorporated. * Day 31: Sesor Yrelnana replaces Thrawn as leader of Blazing Pulsar Exploration. * Day 32: Jim Stratus appoints Owyn Darklighter as CEO of Galactic Salvage Inc. * Day 54: Hapes Consortium issues an arrest warrant for Jodran Fett for criminal behavior. * Day 56: Choibacco reveals The Rangers are now a nationalized faction of Hapes Consortium. * Day 57: Moff Victor Von Ismay appoints Xandor Baal as governor of the Agrilat system. * Day 60: The Galactic Empire pardons Viceroy Corbin Esco of the Trade Federation. * Day 60: Jeff Knight becomes the new CEO of Industrial Automation. * Day 61: Plojo replaces Prince Qel Dar as leader of Black Sun Trading. * Day 63: The Ubrikkian Corporation becomes the Horizon Speeder Corporation. * Day 66: Jova PallaDel departs Ubrikkian Corporation to lead the Haven Corporation. * Day 67: The New Anzat Order and Hapes Consortium sign a non-aggression pact. * Day 70: Rebel Alliance offers a reward for David Veers, a notorious thief. * Day 71: Uther Von Kaldreon of Blue Sabre Transportation evicts all foreigners from Balfron. * Day 72: King Eldrik Kuraine I replaces Lord Tholin Duraak as ruler of Hapes Consortium. * Day 73: Jedi Praxium declares martial law in the Alderaan system. "Alderaan Crisis" begins. * Day 77: Venix Soyak replaces Navik Ikron as leader of The Wraiths. * Day 84: Horizon Security Corporation executes Sivad Nivram. * Day 85: Suzukai Semurai steps down as leader of the Universal Network Bank. * Day 96: Crib Ulton becomes the new leader of Bel Ker Production. * Day 106: Seele is appointed as Director of Imperial Intelligence. * Day 113: Venom Kazvar of the Horizon Security Corporation weds Jurel Simook. * Day 114: Governor Jerome Antilles of Dathomir, a Hapan planet, is assassinated. * Day 117: Intellifish Corporation and Horizon Corporation sign a Non-Aggression Pact. * Day 123: Jodran Fett, a famous outlaw, is at last slain by Adam Malchevik, a Jawa. * Day 127: Admiral Althan Jaal resigns as leader of the New Anzat Order Naval Command. * Day 127: The Black Dragons merge with the Renegade Incorporated Escort Company. * Day 133: Charon is deposed as Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Chaos ensues. * Day 134: Greyson Uebles assumes the Imperial throne as Emperor. * Day 134: Greyson Uebles appoints Vodo Bonias as his Dark Lord of the Sith. * Day 134: Vodo Bonias chooses Thraken Solo as his Dark Side apprentice. * Day 135: Jedi Praxium supports Charon and denounces Greyson Uebles as a usurper. * Day 135: Refusing to serve Uebles, many Imperials leave the Galactic Empire. * Day 138: The Battle of Berchest occurs; the Galactic Empire versus the Rebel Alliance. * Day 139: Kataradanna replaces Icarus Veritas as leader of the Bounty Hunter Alliance. * Day 141: Jim Stratus appoints Ryan Garcia as CEO of Galactic Salvage Inc. * Day 141: Horizon Corporation executes Alexander Kothiis, Spookie, Biggs and Raquel Organa. * Day 141: The Hapes Consortium and the New Anzat Order sign a Non-Agression Pact. * Day 142: An Imperial civil war ensues between Charon loyalists and Uebles/Vodo supporters. * Day 142: Uebles denies claims that Vodo Bonias controls the Galactic Empire instead of him. * Day 146: Irving Howie replaces Ulic Quel-Droma as leader of Hammers Slammers. * Day 147: Reajiad Nero and Bisz depart the Rebel Alliance. * Day 154: Owyn Darklighter assumes control of the Horizon Speeder Corporation. * Day 157: Hapes Consortium and the Trade Federation sign an alliance treaty. * Day 159: Prince Plojo Rosom of Black Sun weds Avalon Larkin. * Day 165: Kaderos Lgo becomes the new leader of Nebular Enterprises. * Day 175: Mystiel Raleigh replaces Kam Farlight as leader of the Corporate Sector Authority. * Day 184: Lady General Mia DeMornay declares herself owner and leader of Loronar Security. * Day 193: Black Knight oversees "Space Station Galactic," a white scenario. * Day 218: Vodo Bonias announces that he is temporarily leaving the Star Wars Combine. * Day 221: Tycho Celchu retires as leader of Trilon Incorporated. He purchases Galactic Salvage Inc. * Day 240: Rune Tao is appointed the new leader of Hammers Slammers. * Day 251: The Galactic Empire under Emperor Uebles falls into a state of inactivity. * Day 252: The Rangers rechristen themselves as The Antarian Rangers. * Day 254: King James I declares that Hapes Consortium has entered a golden age. * Day 259: Hammers Slammers, Hapes, and Horizon Corporation form "Anti-Theft Group." * Day 287: Resignation of the Premier of the New Anzat Order. * Day 304: Squall Chitose replaces Trevelan as leader of the Falleen Federation Army. * Day 322: Keir Santage of Outrider Trading assumes leadership of Biotech. * Day 334: Uebles unveils a treaty between the Galactic Empire and Hapes Consortium. Year 5 * Day 33: Arkaine Reaper is appointed president of Universal Network Bank. * Day 43: Horley Cyan replaces Ugo de Paynes as leader of Outrider Trading. * Day 44: Hal Breden replaces Jander Sunstar as leader of Alissma. * Day 48: Markus Harth replaces Isoldor Storm as leader of Loronar Security. * Day 81: The Eidola Pirates are formed under the leadership of Keir Santage. * Day 81: Mandalore is founded. * Day 130: Hal Breden of Alissma urges the galaxy to embrace Ara as the one true god. * Day 133: Jeric Sensar replaces Banquo Knox as the leader of Biotech. * Day 134: Greyson Uebles celebrates the 1st anniversary of his ascension as Emperor. * Day 134: Corax Rann replaces Maximus Archer as leader of the Novatech Speeder Corporation. * Day 134: Edwacop Wiwem replaces Christopher Axelzadir as the leader of SoroSuub Corporation. * Day 135: Zorran Black takes over the Paradox Resource Exploration from Markus Harth. * Day 138: Falleen Naval Contracts opens for business. * Day 143: Tycho Celchu replaces Chris Veers as leader of the Tenloss Syndicate. * Day 153: Kulthar Drax replaces Lilith Drax as the leader of Malebranche Fleet Omega. * Day 154: Finance Minister Vero Thrawn creates the Imperial Trade Authority under Pangborn. * Day 156: Celestin Abriel replaces Michael Townsend as leader of Infinite Innovations Inc. * Day 158: Vel Koon replaces Lanxek Delsarr-Antaria as the leader of The Antarian Rangers. * Day 158: Having served as Emperor for a year, Uebles abdicates the Imperial throne. * Day 159: Vodo Bonias assumes the Imperial throne as Emperor. * Day 159: Vodo grants amnesty to all ex-Imperials except for Aintab and Veers. * Day 159: Durand replaces Daimon Luglok as the leader of Infinite Innovations Inc. * Day 159: Zorran Black reveals that Myorzo Corporation has acquired Paradox Resource Exploration. * Day 163: Kevin Storm replaces Boba Fel as the leader of Hammers Slammers. * Day 164: Incom Corporation allies itself with the Rebel Alliance. * Day 164: Piqued with Vodo as Emperor, Maximus Archer departs Novatech. Ugo de Paynes replaces him. * Day 167: Led by Lilith Drax, the Malebranche Fleet Omega redubs itself Malebranche. * Day 168: Malebranche Fleet Delta is retitled Eidola. * Day 170: The faction, Dark Vengeance, is founded by Xanathar Branwen. * Day 175: The Zaltin Corporation and Sienar Technologies, led by Chiss Veers, open for business. * Day 175: Kosh Naranek replaces Luke Starsoarer as the leader of Aurora Tech. * Day 178: Adam Flynn, the leader of Universal Network Bank, resigns. He is replaced by Motexx Faz. * Day 178: Owyn Darklighter, the leader of Nisshutsu Shipyards, is replaced by Adam Flynn. * Day 178: Adam Flynn renames Nisshutsu Shipyards as Intergalactic Military Machines. * Day 181: Owyn Darklighter assumes control of JUGANOTH Mining Corporation from Irving Howie. * Day 181: Irving Howie then becomes leader of SoroSuub Corporation; thus, replacing Edwacop Wiwem. * Day 183: Malebranche Materiel Production is renamed XXX MINERS. * Day 186: Infinite Dark and Galactic Transportation Services are liquidated. * Day 193: Helmed by Andrew Starfyr, the Olanji Corporation is founded as a ship manufacturer. * Day 194: TransGalMeg is formed; Motexx Faz serves as its first leader. * Day 195: Sienar Technologies relocates its headquarters to Bimmissari. * Day 200: The Shirak Bounty Hunter Syndicate forms, and is led by Darkara Shadow Sanjit. * Day 204: Longfur replaces Nemesi as the leader of Astralwerks Engineering. * Day 205: Dorinian Military Corps is formed. * Day 206: Rothana Heavy Engineering opens for business under the guidance of Mosep Chitose. * Day 208: The Eidola Pirates raid Coruscant, and steal 12 TIE Interceptors. * Day 216: Teniel Djo begins a highly-publicized war against the Galactic Empire. * Day 220: The Commerce Guild opens for business, led by Nereus Eruresto and Dev Nul. * Day 224: Teniel Djo unmasks an Imperial plot against Eidola. * Day 230: The Corporate Sector Authority executes Riley Daniels for attempted theft. * Day 248: The Techno Union is formed. * Day 255: Renketsu Trading opens for business. * Day 274: Colonial Shipworks renamed to Hoersch-Kessel Drive. * Day 285: Max Solusar assumes control of Paradox Resource Exploration from Arkaine Reaper. * Day 298: Cosmo Corps is renamed Sienar Fleet Systems. * Day 298: Koensayr Fleetworks is renamed Slayn and Korpil. * Day 303: The Eidola Pirates murder Imperial Flight Corporal Antair Zulka. * Day 304: Horley Cyan creates the Corporate Alliance, a Trade Federation entity. * Day 305: Zorran Black retires from the Myorzo Corporation. * Day 325: Midge Cellewan of the Corporate Sector hosts "the second Kessel Run." * Day 329: Princess Gabriella Storm assumes power as leader of New Anzat Order. * Day 330: Dark Vengeance renames itself the Bounty Hunters Guild, led by Xanathar Branwen. * Day 331: Eidola murders Imperial Moff Victor von Ismay on Thyferra. * Day 337: Kulthar Drax is killed by Eidola. * Day 345: Ithullan Mines and Trans-Galactic Transportation are dissolved. * Day 347: The Hutt Council and Blazing Pulsar Exploration go bankrupt and are liquidated. * Day 348: Endeavor Corporation is likewise dissolved. * Day 356: Teniel Djo of the Eidola Pirates loots the Xucphra Corporation. Year 6 * Day 9: The Avance Coalition is formed. * Day 10: Eidola kills Mosep Chitose. * Day 59: Rebel Alliance captures and executes Imperial Moff Kirov Quel-Droma. * Day 232: The Triumvirate Coalition is formed. * Day 252: Ailon Nova Guard is formed. * Day 318: The New Imperial Order is founded. Year 7 * Day 17: Triumvirate Security Force is formed. * Day 307: Daktal Hearst, the leader of Outer Rim Excavations, is replaced by Vip Fortuna. Year 8 * Day 101: BlasTech Industries begin operations. * Day 165: Thies Windu is captured onboard the Home One by Beauba Fettt and Matt Cauthon * Day 236: The Red Star Alliance is formed. * Day 329: Thies Windu is killed by Beauba Fettt * Day 333: Isoldor Storm is killed by Lance Hawke * Day 334: Beauba Fettt, the leader of HawkBats, is replaced by Kabal Shryke. * Day 337: Bren Morgarr is replaced as Trade Federation Viceroy by Jacob Jansen. * Day 338: Adam A Flynn, along with several Black Sun agents, take over the New Republic. * Day 343: Black Nebula is founded. * Day 350: Adam A Flynn returns to the throne of Black Sun * Day 352: Eliana Tamerin opens the Tamerin Foundation, a para-military security outfit. * Day 361: Kurami Jankov replaces Ceya Jaytee as the recognized leader of Red Star Alliance. * Day 363: Artur Tikaan, the leader of BlasTech Industries, is succeeded by Vice President Brat Cost Ru. Year 9 * Day 1: The Invisible Army is reborn under Siel Sterces. * Day 30: Black Sun becomes a government.